<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic And Emotions Do Not Mix Well (That Is How You Ended Up In My Room) by lil_sis24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753297">Magic And Emotions Do Not Mix Well (That Is How You Ended Up In My Room)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sis24/pseuds/lil_sis24'>lil_sis24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, non ship, pre-relationship if you squint, short little one shot, starabella in the second one if you squint there too, the second one is kinda a continuation from the first one?, tw anxiety attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sis24/pseuds/lil_sis24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hecate Hardbroom is anxious, so Julie Hubble rolls her up in a blanket. Hecate Hardbroom hates it.<br/>(prompt from the tww prompt generator)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drill/Hempnettle, Hardbroom/Julie Hubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt taken from @twwprompts‘s twitter account. It’s non-ship, but pre-mumbroom if you squint. It’s not beta read, but it’s a fairly short one-shot, anyways. All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie was sitting at home on her couch, enjoying a cup of evening tea. It was late, she had got home from work later than usual and was very tired. Non-magical children were just as tiring as magical ones, she had concluded after her first few weeks as an art teacher at the Primary school close by where she lived. </p><p>So now, she had just turned the telly on, her cup of tea steaming in her hands, when suddenly the world around her vanished. </p><p>She re-materialised in the by now familiar walls of Cackle’s Academy. Right on Miss Hardbroom’s sofa. </p><p>How she knew it was the deputy headmistress’s sofa? </p><p>Said deputy was standing across from her, eyes wide and surprisedly staring. With her body posture more than stiff, eyebrows raised and her hands rigidly splayed out, were the last clue to Julie Hubble that she was not quite alright.</p><p>“Miss Hardbroom? What am I doing here?” She asked and took a sip of her tea. </p><p>No reason to let it go to waste, just because Mildred’s teacher had transferred her to the school grounds this late into the evening, with - so far - no apparent reason. </p><p>The witch did not give her any verbal answer other than a shaky intake of breath. </p><p>“Are you quite alright? Maybe I should go and find Miss Cackle.”</p><p>She put her tea down on one of the coasters that was sitting on the low, wooden table in front of the sofa, and stood up.</p><p>Miss Hardbroom took a step back and she let out a very uncharacteristic squeak.</p><p>“Well. Now I know for sure you’re not alright.” </p><p>Julie tried to assess the situation as best as she could with the tiny bit of knowledge she had about the teacher from what Mildred told her and her short tenure at Cackle’s as art teacher.</p><p>“Did something happen with the girls?”</p><p>Another, but this time very quiet, squeak came from Miss Hardbroom’s direction, but Julie wasn’t quite sure what it meant. </p><p>“Was someone in danger?”</p><p>The deputy’s eyes widened. </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” Julie narrowed her eyes at her. “But everything is okay again?”</p><p>Another squeak and clenching hands were her response. </p><p>“Are you even breathing properly?” She questioned, narrowing her eyes even more.</p><p>Miss Hardbroom shook her head violently.</p><p>“I do believe you’re having an anxiety attack. Don’t worry. I know exactly what to do!”</p><p>She looked around and found a blanket lying across the arm of the sofa.</p><p>“Aha! Come here,” she said as she grabbed it.</p><p>Instead, the witch made a step back.</p><p>“Don’t make me chase you. Come here before you collapse from hyperventilating.” </p><p>Her voice sounded decidedly more authoritative than Miss Hardbroom was used to hearing from her and somehow, her body automatically reacted, just not the way Julie Hubble had intended to. She retreated even more.</p><p>With a tired sigh she sat down and padded the cushion beside her.</p><p>“Come here?” she asked quietly. “I’m not going to hurt or judge you. Just… sit down.”</p><p>Stiffly, Miss Hardbroom finally moved towards her, albeit very slowly, and in her head, Julie gave a triumphant giggle. </p><p>“Yes, just like that. Come here.” She tried to sound just as reassuring as she would whenever Mildred had had an anxiety attack. Which hadn’t been often, but happened from time to time. </p><p>Miss Hardbroom had never been a friend of hers. Not while she had been working at Cackle’s and certainly not after. With Dimity she kept in touch on a regular basis, but with the deputy headmistress? Not so much. She was quite convinced that the potion’s mistress actually hated her. </p><p>As soon as the rigid form of the woman sat down beside her, she wrapped her up in the blanket she’d been holding in her hands. It brought another very undignified squeak out of the other woman and a sharp turn of her head towards Julie. </p><p>Wide, dark eyes were staring wildly at her. Julie Hubble had just wrapped her, Hecate Hardbroom, up in a blanket and she did <i>not</i> like it.</p><p>“So. Why exactly did you transfer me here?”</p><p>Miss Hardbroom glared at her in response.</p><p>“I take it you don’t quite know yourself. But see, the blanket is helping! You’re already glaring at me again, just like usual,” Julie said quietly with a slightly sad smile. “And as soon as you are back to normal, would you kindly transfer me back to my flat? We don’t have to speak of this ever again. Just-”</p><p>Before she could finish, a hand shot out from underneath the blanket, curled in a waving motion and the world around Julie Hubble vanished again. </p><p>Back in her apartment, telly still on, she sat down on her couch with a heavy sigh.</p><p>“At least my tea you could’ve transferred back with me!” She yelled into her empty apartment, slightly annoyed. But she reckoned it would be cold by now anyway.</p><p>Suddenly her cup appeared in front of her on her coffee table, steaming and full to the brim with delicious smelling tea. She smiled and picked it up, inhaling the scent.</p><p>“Ooo! Thank you, Miss Hardbroom!” She said quietly. As she took a sip, she closed her eyes in bliss, when suddenly she heard the disembodied voice of her former colleague, </p><p>“You are welcome, Miss. Hubble.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Help comes from unlikely sources sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dimity Drill is anxious, so Hecate Hardbroom rolls her up in a blanket. Dimity Drill is grumpy but softens up to the idea. </p><p>Very minor S4 spoiler (mention of a character that appears in S4)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another prompt from @twwprompts on twitter. It was basically the same as before so I just had to :) Hope you like this! It's not beta read and english isn't my first language so all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hecate Hardbroom was one second sitting at her desk, marking homework, and the next stood in front of Dimity Drill, quill still in hand, she raised her eyebrows and pinched her lips together looking more than displeased at the interruption and the unexpected transference by someone else. </p><p>“What… is the meaning… of this?” She ground out between clenched teeth, staring menacingly at her coworker. </p><p>But she did not get the reaction she expected. What she thought would happen, was Dimity laughing at her face, saying “Got you! Oh, look at your face, HB! This is hilarious!” </p><p>However, that was not at all what happened.<br/>
Instead, there came a shriek out of Dimity’s mouth and her eyes widened perceptibly. </p><p>Hecate shrank back in surprise.<br/>
“Miss Drill?”</p><p>This time a squeak came in response to the question. </p><p>The deputy stared at the other teacher, realising that something else was going on.<br/>
It wasn’t the usual demeanour she knew of the other witch. She even seemed to be shaking, eyes wide, breathing too quickly in and out…<br/>
Hecate realised with a start what exactly was happening.<br/>
Dimity Drill was having an anxiety attack.<br/>
She remembered how just a few weeks ago, it had been her in what appeared to be Miss Drill’s shoes now. Out of the blue she had felt anxious and every minute that passed it had got worse. Unable to help herself, her magic had reacted and transferred one Julie Hubble into her living chambers. For once, she thought, Miss Hubble had been helpful without being harmful.</p><p>Hecate’s gaze fell from Dimity down to the quill still in her hand. She vanished it back to her desk and instead brought the blanket from her sofa to her hands. </p><p>“Dimity, I believe you are suffering from anxiety. I can help you. Trust me?” She said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. Remembering how she had reacted to an authoritative tone of voice, she tried to sound as calm and quiet as possible.</p><p>Dimity shook her head no. There were tears in her eyes and she looked not at all happy about the situation.  </p><p>Slowly Hecate took a step towards her, only for Dimity to take one backwards. </p><p>“D-don’t,” she shakily brought out between her clenched teeth. </p><p>The potions mistress had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.<br/>
For a few seconds she contemplated telling her coworker of her own experience, but then figured that, if she did, as soon as Dimity felt better, there would be relentless teasing on her expense.<br/>
There was, of course, also a slight chance Dimity would never mention it to anyone since she was going through the same thing right now, but Hecate was not sure if she wanted to risk it.<br/>
She sighed and looked Dimity over. The teacher looked… grumpy, for a lack of a better word. Certainly because she did not like feeling anxious and it being witnessed by the deputy headmistress of all people. She knew Dimity did not think all that well of her, thinking she was too strict, too <i>boring</i>, probably. Their personalities were polar opposites. </p><p>“Honestly, Miss Drill,” she said in a cool tone, “do not make this harder than it ought to be.”</p><p>Now no longer able to hold back her eye roll, she transferred herself behind Dimity. As soon as she reappeared, she simply wrapped her up in the blanket that was still in her hands.<br/>
A startled Dimity jumped slightly and gave another squeak. Trying to wriggle out of the blanket and the arms that were still around her, she almost made them both fall over, but Hecate managed to hold them upright. </p><p>She could slowly but surely feel Dimity starting to relax now that she was wrapped up in the blanket. </p><p>“Better?” she whispered from behind the other woman, arms still around her.</p><p>It felt slightly awkward to hold her coworker in her arms like this, but she knew if she’d let go, Dimity would probably make her feel uncomfortable. This way, she didn’t get to see the expression on the younger witch’s face, and neither did she in turn see Hecate’s. </p><p>Hecate couldn’t quite believe that the blanket trick she learned from Julie Hubble worked on Dimity as well, but it seemed to, as she sagged against her and her breathing started to slow down.<br/>
<i>Finally</i>, she thought. But it wasn’t with any malice, just relief. Dimity Drill was not the typical person she figured to have anxiety attacks.<br/>
Carefully, she let go and stepped around her coworker.</p><p>“Better?” she asked again, voice still gentle and quiet.</p><p>“Yes… I- Thank you, Hecate. I haven’t had one of those attacks in ages,” Dimity finally replied, equally quietly. </p><p>Hecate raised her eyebrows. Firstly at the use of her full first name, instead of the nickname Dimity often used with her, and secondly at the admission. </p><p>“Did you get them often?” she felt compelled to ask.</p><p>“Not very, but sometimes before one of my flying contests… I never told anyone other than Arabella. I’m surprised she still hasn’t told anyone about it, to be honest,” she sighed and looked anywhere but at Miss Hardbroom. “But really. Thank you,” she said and finally let her eyes meet the other witch’s. </p><p>Hecate inclined her head in acknowledgment. “You did transfer me here against my will.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that.” Dimity looked sheepish and pulled the blanket tighter around herself.<br/>
Hecate didn’t say anything in response, just nodded imperceptibly. </p><p>“I… this is your blanket, right?</p><p>“Yes. I shall have it back when you no longer require it,” Hecate said stiffly and before Dimity could say anything, she transferred herself back to her desk.</p><p>She sat down with a sigh and picked her quill up again. She still had the homework of some students to mark and by the looks of it, it would be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>